ROTG 2: the Gauntlets of wishes
by chloemcg
Summary: Pitch Black has raised Burrow the groundhog from childhood and forced her to take Jack's staff, weakening him and the other Guardians as well. What happens if the Man in the moon gives the Guardians a chance to set things right for themselves and for Burrow? They need to hurry since every second Jack's without his staff, the less time he, and the others, has left.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Burrow the Groundhog, Patrick the lepricorn and Cupid. I also own the plot and the Gauntlets of wishes.**

**ROTG 2: the Gauntlets of wishes.**

**Prologue****.**

* * *

In what they called 'the dark ages' A spirit longing for fear hidden behind a building as he tried to be as sneaky as possible. The man wore a long black robe and he had grey skin, black spiky hair and he had penetrating yellow eyes. His name was Pitch or, in other words, the Boogeyman.

It had been half an hour since he had found out that nobody could see nor fear him anymore. Oh, how Pitch longed for those people to scream his name each time they seen him as well as cower before his might. The Boogeyman growled as he spied upon those happy little children play and run around with each other from the nearby corner of a house. Pitch snarled as he _hated _seeing happy moments like this. It made him sick to the stomach. He was going to find a way to destroy these so called 'Guardians' once and for all!

Grinning at the thought of having all the Guardians' heads on spears, Pitch gave the quietest yet all the more sinister cackle imaginable as he was about to put his plan into action. But suddenly a load of people brushed past him, oblivious to the dark spirit lurking, and one of the men told the children "Jackson! You have a sister!"

Pitch observed as a young boy, looking kind of like a runt compared to the other children despite being 6 or 7 years of age, who had distinctive looking brown locks on his head and wore a cloak and a white woolen shirt and a brown vest and he also wore some brown trousers to match with the rest of his attire, step forwards. The boy, named Jackson, gasped with delight before he hurried with the swarm of village folk to a nearby house and leaving Pitch dumbstruck.

Pitch was confused. What in the man in the moon was happening? Without wasting naught but a moment, Pitch silently zipped through the rather empty village of Burguess and leaned against the house that looked actually more finely made than the others. The spirit of darkness peaked through the acrylic window of the finely built home and through the glass, Pitch saw something that made his dark heart shrivel up like a raisin due to how disgusting the sight was.

Most of the villagers had gathered around a bed where a tired-looking woman laid but she also held a tiny bundle in her frail arms. Jackson grinned excitedly as he practically climbed on the edge of the bed, assisted by his father who looked to have been the chieftain due to the fact that he wielded a Shepherd's staff that had an arch that was in the shape of a G. Young Jack climbed right next to his mother to get a better look of his new sister and boy, did his eyes beam with utmost excitement.

The boy's dad was actually a very tall man who had chestnut brown unkept hair that looked rather messy. He, like his son, also wore a cloak but this one had a hood. He had a goatee that bloomed just underneath his smiling lips. His skin was pale, much like his son's was, and he had brown eyes that matched with his wife's own. He even wore a feathered crown on his noble brow. He had this look of pride on his face as he rested a nurturing hand upon Jackson's shoulder.

The man's voice boomed through the house and Pitch heard him and it didn't disturb anyone else, nor did it make anyone but Pitch flinch. "People of this village." The chieftain said loud enough for the large crowd of people who had gathered for this event to hear him "I have an announcement." The man cleared his throat gruffly as he turned to face his only son "On behalf of this village and my family, I shall give my only son my cane. A gift that has been passed down to feature chieftains generation after generation."

Jackson's little eyes widened in perplex. He wasn't expecting this at all. The little one stuttered, unable to manage anything else "D-dad? a-are you sure I'll be a g-good leader?"

The leader of the village brought his child in for a hug and told him in a gruff yet trusting whisper "Of course I do, my son." he sniffed as tears of joy slid from his closed eyes and left damp yet tidy streaks down his rosy cheeks "I know you will be a fine leader and big brother."

Without wasting a second, Jackson hugged his father back with his own tears sliding down his cheeks. He clearly loved his father and nothing could come between this loving family.

Pitch's nose scrunched up at the sight. He had felt a growing hate towards Jackson for some reason and he hissed viciously as he used the last energy he had to transform into a dark cloud of swirling darkness as he fled into the woodlands not so far from the area. It didn't take long before the spirit of fear turned back from a puff of smoke to a man who gave large panting breaths as he doubled over in exhaustion.

Pitch looked around to see where he was but, as he expected, he found that he was concealed within the darkness of the woodlands black skies and the thin trees surrounded him. The man gritted his sharp canine teeth and gave a loud screech of anger as he looked for something to take his anger out on. His non-human yellow eyes locked furiously upon a nearby maple tree as he quickly brought himself closer to it and he began to punch the life out of the targeted tree and with each punches he threw at it, the more bark the tree had lost.

Eventually, the tree became bruised and so did Pitch's hand. He recoiled as he clenched his injured hand tightly and stared down at it with only his hatred for the ones who done this to him illuminating the darkness of his eyes to brighten the night's woodlands ever slightly. Pitch never felt more angry in all his existence. He had been living since this world began and those _freaks _took it all away from him!

All of a sudden, Pitch felt a little weight huddled beside his leg. What could it be? He wouldn't be surprised if it was a little chipmunk or something but he stepped back when he saw a little ball of chestnut brown fur that wore a cloak and matching brown hoodie. She appeared to be anthropomorphic like that Rabbit the Man in the moon sent was. She also had a gold ring in her right ear. Pitch had no idea what this creature was but he picked up the rodent to get a better look at it but when he finally got hold of it, the creature screamed like a little frightened girl would.

Glad to hear a child scream and run away from him, Pitch picked the animal up by its bushy tail and smirked as it fearfully tried to get away from him. The creature whimpered and squirmed to try and get away from him but eventually Pitch decided to take the thing with him and use it not only as a slave but also as a means to get back at those Guardians for what they had done to the power he wielded.

The ball of fur eventually fell asleep but it was writing and whimpering in its slumber and Pitch told her in this whisper that would send a load of shivers down your spine when you heard it "Go to sleep, little one. You will be my ticket back on top weather you like it or not." The little rodent struggled in her sleep and she moaned for someone to help her. Nobody did.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed this, guys. Anyways, this has nothing to do with Bunnymund the easter daddy. This is actually what I would imagine the sequel to ROTG to be like. I thought I would add the Groundhog in this and you might be very surprised of what happens to her. Next chapter we'll go back to the story, don't worry. Sorry this wasn't a great beginning for this story but you might connect the dots sooner or later when more chapters come. **

**Please review and favorite please and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome. :)**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Burrow the Groundhog, Patrick the lepricorn and Cupid. I also own the plot and the Gauntlets of wishes.**

**ROTG 2: the Gauntlets of wishes.**

* * *

301 years later...

Jack Frost grinned as he held the snowball in the very palm of one of his hands yet in the other, he held his trusty magical staff which was the exact same one his father had given him when he was still mortal and, even more, a child. It had been only a year since he had become an official guardian and he loved every second of it, whether its messing with Bunny or spending time with his first believer: Jamie Bennet. He was doing the latter right now as he sat in Jamie's bedroom while Sophie, Bunnymund's believer and Jamie's sister, was in the room sitting on Jamie's lap.

"...And that, my curious little friends, is how I got my staff. Pretty cool, huh?" Jack finished his tale of his childhood as he expertly chucked his snowball up into the air before he used his staff to destroy the sphere of snow and when it did explode by the staff's power, tiny snowflakes gently floated down on Jamie and Sophie's heads and they gawked in astonishment.

"Woah...So you're dad gave you that staff?" Jamie asked as he referred to the shepherds cane the winter sprite wielded and Jack nodded with a grin. Now that Jack had regained his memories of his past life, he felt like he was at the top of the world with nothing standing in his way. Half of his face was currently lighted by the beside lamp that stood on the table right beside Jamie's bed.

Jamie suddenly asked a question as he arched a thick brown eyebrow towards Jack's direction "Jack. Shouldn't you be off doing, oh I dunno, Guardian of fun duties?" Jack pretended to be shocked and said with a false hurt expression "Oh, Jamie. I thought you liked having me around..."

The 11 year old boy laughed, knowing that Jack was faking it but he decided to assure him anyway "Nah, I do like having you around. Its just I'm worried that I'm keeping you from important things like making it snow in different places and stuff." As if on cue, a hole opened up in the floor of Jamie's bedroom and this made both Jack and Jamie grin as they told themselves at the same time "Bunny."

Long blue ears poked out from the hole and within seconds, a large 6 foot anthropomorphic rabbit grinned and rolled his eyes with a smirk "Oh, you two blokes always know when I'm there." Bunny risen up out of the hole as he folded his arms. Like Jack, Bunny also visited this house on a regular basis and everytime he did come here, the warm feeling of seeing Sophie again never faded or got old.

Both Jack and Jamie laughed in response and Sophie did not hesitate in diving into Bunny's chest and therefore, knocking him to the floor. Sophie laughed as she tackled her favorite guardian and the Easter bunny laughed right along with her as both Jack and Jamie watched this heart tugging scene. When Sophie finally stopped tackling Bunnymund, the Pooka bunny stood up straight and informed the Guardian of fun "Youse were supposed ta be at the pole half an hour ago, mate."

Jack shrugged with a small smile "Sorry, Peter cottontails. I just thought that I'd come and see my bud again."

Bunny gave the winter spirit a serious look "Frostie, I know I sound like North but we need ta have a talk." Jamie arched a confused brow towards Jack and Bunny while Sophie done the same. Bunnymund kept his mouth shut, though, and shook off the surprise before changing the subject "Now. North wants us for a meeting. Are ya comin' or not?"

Jack thought this over for a moment. It would have been useless to argue with the 6 foot Easter rabbit so he decided to go along with it and see what North wanted. Jack looked down towards Jamie and patted his shoulder and told him "I have to go now, Kiddo."

Jamie nodded once in understanding before telling him, getting a little tired now "Alright, Jack. I'll see ya later."

Jack grinned. His first believer was so understanding and the winter spirit couldn't be more happy that he had Jamie as his friend. After that nice little moment, Jack motioned for Bunnymund to come with him but the Easter rabbit just responded "Hold on, Frostbite. I'll be right with ya." Jack watched as the 6 foot 1 bunny nuzzled Sophie lovingly before he stood up and began to depart. Sophie clung on to Bunny's leg in response and he chuckled in reply before he told her, prying her off his leg as he done so "Hehe. Don't worry, Ankle bitah'. I'll be back soon."

Hearing this made Sophie smile in excitement as she giggled and practically bounced into the arms of her big brother, making poor Jamie stagger underneath her weight. Jack and Bunny simultaneously shook their heads at the sight in bemusement of this sight before they bid their evening goodbyes and made their ways back to the North pole. Instead of taking the tunnels like he usually did, Bunny decided to bound along the rooftops as he ran alongside Jack who just flew as he laid on his side in a relaxed way to show just how carefree he was.

The skies were already as black as the feather of a raven and every three rows of houses there was a faintly lit lamp post that already lighted the way for both Guardians. The roof tiles felt like frozen cold to Bunny's warm pads and his ears were straightened in alert as they moved in a radar-like motion and his emerald green eyes eventually looked away from the moonlit path ahead and to Jack.

"Mate," Bunny began softly yet sternly, trying to make this as delicate as possible "I just wanna warn youse. Soon there'll come a time where Jamie has ta stop believing."

Jack's head whirled around to face Bunny, shock brightening his icy blue pools and his mouth gawked in horror, clearly not talking the reality very well. Bunny's eyes narrowed, bracing himself for the impact of how Jack's shock was going to go. "What do you mean?" Jack asked to hide his shock but his emotions were very visible judging by the tone of his voice.

The Easter bunny repeated, knowing someone was going to have to tell him sooner or later "Jack, think 'bout it. There will come a time in the bloke's life when his friends will find him strange if he still believes in us. He'd be bullied for the rest of his days." Bunny's voice turned from stern to angry "Do you want that?"

Jack shook his head honestly but he tried to shift this on Bunny's plate too, his own eyes glaring "How would you feel if I was telling this to you and you had to leave Sophie?!"

Bunny closed his eyes in shame, feeling the bite in what the bringer of winter just said. Thinking about Sophie bursting into tears tore his heart to pieces and he could have sworn that large chunks of tears lined the bottom of his eyes when he thought about it. After a few moments of silence, Jack stroked a finger along the arch of his staff and told himself aloud, anger lacing his every word "Wind, take me to the pole."

Without hesitation, a huge breeze blew behind Jack and took him away with the currents while Bunny continued to run along the rooftops until he found a safe patch of ground to create a tunnel with. A hole burned within the anthropomorphic rabbit's heart as he complemented on what he had just informed Jack. It had been decided that Jack should have been told when Jamie was at a coming of age but, because of past experience, Bunny thought it be best to tell the Winter sprite as soon as possible so he could brace himself for the future.

He just wanted what was best for the Guardian of fun.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In Pitch's underground lair, a harsh bleak place where souls should come to die, a familiar rodent who Pitch had captured hundreds of years ago was just doing her daily chores. She now wore a brown hoodie, unlike Jack's blue one, but she actually had a quiver (which held some hand-made arrows) slung over her back while she had her bow strapped to her back. She also had chubby, chipmunk-like cheeks and a tuft 'hair' that curled just a few inches above her beautiful golden brown eyes (giving her a tomboyish touch) that radiantly sparkled in the darkness of the room she was wandering inside. This creature was a Groundhog and her name was Burrow.

Burrow was cleaning the floors of the dank, dark flooring of her master's lair and she muttered underneath her breath as she saw her shadow on the concrete flooring. Memories of the dreaded day when her master found her flooded her mind and fueled her heart with fear, a fear that kept her master Pitch going. He couldn't live without that fear she had for him and poor Burrow was abused from day to day...Like a slave.

Absentmindedly, Burrow traced one very slim claw-like finger against the handle of the broom she held all while she brushed it left and right, up and down. The female Groundhog was only aloud to come out during Groundhog day, the only day of the year where she gets her 3 minutes of freedom and then her cycle of life begins again. Burrow felt her emotions spiral out of control for the fifth time today as she strangled the household appliance before throwing it into a corner, causing a loud 'bang' as the broom hit the hollow walls.

"Burrow! Come here!" Pitch's voice echoed throughout the cavern and Burrow swallowed a hard lump that formed in her delicate throat, dreading this for some reason, before she struggled to her master's throne with a slight limp in her thin kangaroo-like leg.

After walking to her master's throne, Burrow stopped at the foot of a set of stairs as she bowed her head, finding the grey flooring better to look at then Pitch's face. "What is it, master?" she asked as she fought the urge to look at her so called 'master'.

"I had this fantastic idea, my little fuzzball. It involves you." Pitch grinned in an almost childish way as he stood up from his throne. Because of his latest failure, Pitch had some scarring under his eye that seemed to have been made from claw marks when it was actually teeth marks, instead. When those scars were made, Burrow would cringe at the sight and this provoked Pitch's dark side. Her skin crawled whenever she remembered those harsh punishments.

The adult Groundhog was afraid when Pitch told her this plan of his "You could go and take Jack's staff from him, my slave. Since it takes a year for a new Guardian to form a special link with the others, this should snap Jack and the Guardians like a twig."

Burrow hesitated in saying this but she blurted it out anyway "...I don't follow you, sir."

Pitch growled towards the Groundhog, making her flinch a little in fright but he composed himself and simplified his use of wording so his slave could understand. He began to pace back and forth in front of his dark grey metal throne in what should have been a self debate "You see, you simpleton. Exactly a year after a Guardian is chosen, if they have a weapon then this creates a link between them. This link is exactly what I need to finish off the Guardians once and for all."

Burrow arched a bushy brow towards Pitch. She had a sinking feeling that her master wasn't telling her the entire story and she knew that this was going to chew her up later on. She shook her head swiftly when she remembered what she was required to do and scowled at the one who captured her "No. I won't do this! Jack's my friend and you can't make me hurt him!"

Pitch screeched before he snagged his slave by the hood, choking her in the process and within moments the Boogeyman threw Burrow into a wall and she gave a yelp of pain as she slid down the wall. He growled at Burrow as he watched her stand up with tears sliding down her eyes and without anymore hints of defiance, she fearfully galloped off on all fours while sobbing like a little girl. Pitch grinned in satisfaction as he watched his slave flee in that golden feeling he loved the most: Fear. It satisfied his constantly growing hunger for now and he knew that pretty soon, he will once again be ever closer to being hungry no more.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter. I am trying to make it as close to the film as possible, as I might have mentioned before. But I have gotten a question from Edam Aster Bunnymund that asked: What about the story about Bethany and Bunny ? The answer for that is: Yes I WILL do that. But I don't have any ideas for it right now. When I get an idea for it, I'll upload it. Sorry... :( **

**Poor Burrow. She has pretty much been living a life of pain and sorrow, hasn't she? What will happen? What on earth does she have in common with the Groundhog from America's Groundhog day? Find out and please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians (who belong to Dreamworks) but I do own Burrow the Groundhog, Patrick the lepricorn and Cupid. I also own the plot and the Gauntlets of wishes.**

**ROTG 2: the Gauntlets of wishes.**

* * *

North folded his arms as he awaited for Bunnymund and Jack to return. It had been like half an hour since he had sent Bunny to fetch Jack from whatever mischief he was causing in the world. He already had Tooth and Sandy awaiting their commands from North as if they were soldiers and he was their general.

The big man scratched at his snow white beard as he sat in his love seat, staring towards the large doors that marked the entrance of the room as he waited for both Jack and Bunny to come in. He was slightly concerned about Jack. It was about a week ago that North held a private council meeting, discussing how to tell Jack that Jamie would eventually stop believing. Tooth suggested that they tell the Guardian of Fun when Jamie was almost at that crucial age of teenage hood but Bunny had immediately broke off into a rage and practically demanded that Jack stays with Jamie.

Unfortunately that would be bending the rules since there was a good reason that North and the others didn't see children often: They didn't want to get attached. Obviously Jamie and Jack have a strong bond and this was almost impossible to work with.

After denying Bunny's demands, the 6 foot Aussie accented Easter rabbit stormed out of the room and didn't show himself for an entire 3 days. Only today did Bunny decide to show himself after those 3 days of self isolation and he looked like he had been thinking for all that time.

To snap North out of his trance, though, the doors were pretty much blown open by Jack's staff and its master had a very angry expression. North stood up in surprise of the boy's actions while Sandy and Tooth turned around while looking shocked themselves. None of them had thought that Jack would open the door with this much ferocity and they all stood there with shock written all over their faces.

Jack's eyebrows were knitted together in anger as his eyelids were just mere centimeters apart from each other. The winter spirit's albino hair bristled slightly in the brewing wind that he cast in the room as he clutched on tight to his prized staff. He didn't even care that he was slowly freezing many of the elves that were wandering in various directions as a few held some of the many dinner plates that the Yeti's ate their lunch off of.

The boy practically stormed into the room before he sunk down on to a nearby chair in a huff, folding his arms as he tried to contain his fury.

North raised a not so curious brow towards Jack, having a good guess of why the boy was currently so stressed out. "Bunny told you, did he not?" North asked with a serious expression.

Jack only gave a single nod in response as he eyed the floor rather distantly, frowning angrily as he recalled the previous banter Bunnymund and himself threw back and forth on the way to North's place. He wondered if he was taking this too immaturely. North read the winter spirit's expression and posture like a book as he raised a hand to massage his chin, the only exposed part his beard had.

Patting Jack's shoulder gingerly, North told the saddened boy with gentle softness lining his usually strong russian voice "Jack, Bunny wanted what was best for you. He never meant to cause harm."

Jack looked up at the Guardian of Wonder sadly. He knew North was right but he had a hard time forgiving the Easter bunny for this. Giving a long, heavy sigh, Jack stood up and went to sit somewhere else to wait for Bunny but it turned out that he didn't need to since the long-eared Aussie had already arrived.

Bunny jumped out of the hole as he slowly approached the others while giving a slight shiver of discomfort "Ugh...Am I getting bigger or are my tunnels gettin' a bit more cramped?"

Bunnymund arched his back until a loud 'crack' sounded and he flopped down to the woollen red carpet as his long rabbit ears straightened.

Everyone stared at the Guardian of hope for a few silently awkward moments and watched as Bunny shook his head and got to his big feet while giving a solider's salute "Alright, Mate. I brought Frostie here." Bunny tilted a fuzzy blue brow "Now what?"

"Now we begin battle training." North announced with a proud finger pointing dramatically up towards the ceiling.

After 3 and a half minutes: Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack stood in a perfect line in front of North with their hands locked behind each of their backs. They glared at North expectantly, each awaiting a command for battle as they held their poses patiently. It was then that Bunnymund's left ear began to twitch ever so slightly as he shut his eyes in concentration, Tooth's wings began to beat evenly- a true combo.

It was then that Tooth yelled with urgency lining her shout "Now!"

With that said, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy ducked while Jack jumped back as North swished his sword swiftly towards the right. As Jack hovered backwards to safety, he heard the sword's blunt blade cut through the air with a very loud 'swish' it had made.

As Jack landed on his feet, North let out a sigh of frustration "Jaaaaack!" he whined "This is part of lesson."

"Oh, so cutting of our heads is apart of a lesson?" The winter spirit asked with sarcasm dripping in his voice as he cupped his neck in one hand as he attempted to soothe the part that was nearly slashed off by one of the swords the big guy wielded. Jack's brows lowered wearily as Tooth fluttered over to him and she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and as soon as she did, the intensity he felt immediately washed away along with all his worries. The tooth fairy just had that effect on him.

"Jack," Tooth began to explain slowly "The point of this lesson is to be fully aware of when an enemy is about to strike." The humming bird-human hybrid glanced over her shoulder towards Bunny whom was only focusing on one of North's many lectures "You see, each of us has the ability to sense when an enemy is about to attack: Bunny's ear twitches in the direction of which side the attacker's going to use while my wings beat like a normal heartbeat."

Jack grunted in understanding but then he asked a random question "Hey, what happens if you pull Bunny's ears?"

Tooth shrugged in response. She actually didn't know what would happen if anyone tugged the Easter bunny's ears. Admittedly; She had to refrain from giving them a good pull herself because they looked so fuzzy but she knew better than that. Before she could even realize it, Jack had floated over to the Easter bunny and gave a tug on one of his long ears.

Bunnymund gave a sharp yelp as he felt his ear pulled and he then he instantly froze. Jack peered over to look at the Easter rabbit's face and saw that his eyes had dilated into tiny dots and his mouth formed a frown that looked like he was about to cough up a fur ball. He even looked even more tense than usual. The 6 foot rabbit then fell backwards while in this state of total paralysis.

"...Whoops." Jack cringed at the thought of Bunnymund waking up and chasing him all over North's workshop. North carried the stiffened anthropomorphic rabbit over to the couch and gently laid him down before he ordered one of his yeti's "George, keep sharp eye on Bunny."

The yeti gave a nod before he assumed the position of keeping an eye of the Easter bunny's frozen form.

North then continued the lesson as he spoke, his voice grabbing the undivided attentions of Jack and Tooth as well as Sandy "Now, we must dig deep inside ourselves in order to find our combinations. Act as single unit as you battle with enemy and do not allow distractions."

The guardians focused carefully on what the big man was saying and took each word into account without thinking of anything else...Other than Jack. He was constantly thinking of how he could make snow day's better. Unfortunately, When North called on the attack all of a sudden, Jack was only just snapping out of his day dreaming session.

Strongly, Sandy brought out a sand whip and as he slammed it to the ground and it coiled around Jack's ankle and this caught the winter sprite off guard. The Guardian of dreams grinned as he whipped Jack around and used his sand whip as a lasso, awaiting Jack to use whatever power he had. As Jack struggled in the tight grasp of the impossibly strong lasso wrapped around his leg; he focused all his power on breaking free.

Before the boy could stop himself, a sphere of snow and ice surrounded his wriggling form as he closed his eyes in deep concentration as he curled up in the smallest ball possible so the attacking Tooth wouldn't see what was coming.

Tooth buzzed frantically around Jack's sphere as she gave silent eye and hand gestures to whatever mini tooth fairies that came to ask about Teeth awaiting acquiring but she still focused on the ball that contained Jack's unusually quiet form. But suddenly, a bright blue spark of freezing electricity burst from the ever growing globe that held the Guardian of fun inside and this forced Tooth to quickly back off.

Without warning the ball of snow and ice did something that made everyone jump back in shock: It exploded into millions of teeny, tiny snowflakes that fluttered gently down to the red carpeted flooring.

After that burst of energy, Jack plummeted towards the ground until Tooth flew up and caught him just before he hit the ground hard. The Tooth fairy gazed down at the seemingly 17 year old spirit and asked in little more than a soft whisper "Jack, are you ok?"

The boy weakly opened his soft icy blue eyes and gave a slight nod towards the tooth fairy as he tried to get up but without Sandy quickly floating over to support one side while Tooth supported the other, he would have fallen over again.

After a moment of awkward silence, North suggested "...Shall we take break?"

Tooth, Sandy and Jack all nodded in the big man's direction as they guided Jack Frost towards a nearby chair and they pushed him down but then North walked over and exclaimed in surprise as he patted his enlarged belly "Jack has raw power inside him. I feel it in my belly!"

It was then that Bunny came to and slowly sat up with the assistance of George the Yeti but the Easter rabbit just swatted the help he was being given away with a paw as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shining pure white light shining in from the open circular roof hole and this could only mean one thing...

Bunnymund grinned slightly as he put both his paws in each corner of his mouth as he gave a very loud whistle to gain everyone's attention (which it did) and he announced "Hey, mates! Manny's here!"

Without wasting time, North and the others rushed towards the circular hole in the roof and looked up to see the moon shining brighter than ever. For some strange reason, though, the moon's radiant beams shone upon the 5 beings gathered and danced in an array of light.

North eventually spoke as he looked up at the giant sphere in the pitch black night skies "Manny, old friend. What is it?"

In response; all of the moon's beams shone in a spotlight in a particular spot on the floor. It was the same piece of floor architecture that represented the Guardians and everything they stood for and represented.

A shadow of their enemy was cast in the middle of the spotlit area and it slowly circled around as if the being who owned it was standing on a slowly spinning platform.

Tooth went wide eyed with disbelief "Pitch again?!"

Then Pitch's shadow shifted into something else entirely. It changed into the shadow of a strange looking creature that looked like it had the face of a hamster and it seemingly wore a hoodie with a quiver and bow strapped to its back. As the shadow zoomed back to reveal it standing in an archery pose, the Guardians watched as this being opened its eyes: Only to reveal a magestic glow of a unique chestnut brown.

All of a sudden, however, the shadow changed a third time from the strange anthropomorphic creature into what appeared to be a group of Gauntlets that each bore a magnificent jewel. They were also surrounded by another two beings: One, seemingly a girl that had angelic bird wings and wore a robe. The other, A short little man who looked to have wore a hat of what seemed to have a four leaf clover.

This picture lasted slightly longer than the others but the last image showed the moon itself but it was slowly being covered by another giant orb, therefore dimming the rest of the light in the background quite so.

It was this image that startled Sandy, Tooth, North and even Bunny. Jack was confused as he somehow felt a feeling of dread sink into the pit of his stomach. He was confused by what was being shown but as quick as the images was shown, they disappeared. But Jack did hear a voice he didn't hear in a long time that echoed in his mind _"Jack Frost. I now speak only to you," _it said with this grim ancient voice _"You must protect your staff at all costs since you will face the biggest trial you have ever faced." _

Just like that, the voice ended. Jack was dumbfounded as he looked around to see the Guardians looking at him with looks of deep concern for him. North went forwards while the sand man casted an image of a storm cloud and a question mark to show that he was both confused and concerned.

"Jack, are you alright? You seem little out of it." North said but Jack said nothing as he looked over his sunken shoulder to see his staff leaning against the arm of the chair he just sat on. What was the man in the moon talking about and why was he telling just _him _this?

* * *

Burrow panted heavily as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her thin body weight. Her elegant brown fur bristled as she raced through the frozen snow and her hoodie also blew along with her beautiful fur.

The skies were black and she couldn't help but admire the beauty of the night sky. The stars were also twinkling above her and the moon was whole as normal in it reflecting light. The only difference was that it was shining brighter than normal. It hadn't looked like this since...

Burrow froze in her tracks as those horrible memories came flooding back to her. She was so young and her parents had abandoned her. The ground hog gave a heavy yet tired sigh as she knew she couldn't do this. She _couldn't _steal Jack's staff no matter how hard she tried. It was then that her she realised something horrible: Her master Pitch knew that she had no backbone!

"...Oh no!" Burrow gasped as she began to race on all fours in a desperate effort to get to North's toy factory before Pitch did. She didn't even look back as the moon was seemingly smiling down at her as its beams shone down upon her and followed the Groundhog as she ran and left her tracks in the snow which were invisible to those who didn't believe in the Groundhog.

As Burrow ran quick, she was unexpectedly jumped by one of her master's minions: A Nightmare! She had no time to grab her bow and an arrow as the Nightmare dig its sharp hooves into her shoulders (without harming her). She struggled as she tried to escape the horse-like creature made of black sand and closed her eyes as Burrow awaited the cold embrace of death to envelope her but instead someone or something saved her.

As the Groundhog sat up urgently to see who saved her, her eyes widened in horror "Y-You!?" She felt a weight on her chest as she tried to get up and escape and watched as her saviour came ever closer and then, eventually, she took off to get away.

"Hehehe...Thats how you wanna play it, Fraidy cat? Fine! But we'll see who gets there first." The mysterious female figure watched as her target hurriedly flee into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of chapter 2! Now, there's a few things that need to be cleared up. First: What do you think The man in the moon was trying to tell the Guardians? Second: Who was that strange figure in the ending? **

**I'll allow you to have a guess. I also had a question from a guest that I guess asked: What kind of talent Burrow had? Well...I don't know, actually. You guys can think up a voice for her if you like. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this and review. Feel free to favourite this story! :) **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
